If Only We Could See
by 0neSeriousFan
Summary: A series of one shots that feed the need for more Calzona love. All the sexy things that should have happened but didn't (there will be no more additions to If Only)
1. MauledByATiger Ugly

**Okay this is a smutty one shot I wanted to do after watching the re-run of the episode its based on. **

**The beginning is all plot and mixed up with 8x18 material- The Lion Sleeps Tonight. The end is where the smut comes in and this is my first go at it so you gotta give me feedback so I can polish it over for next time (if I feel it's good enough for a repeat)**

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes**

**Enjoy**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Callie's POV**_

Well this is awkward. I've got an ortho nurse latched on to my wife in some weird 'I'll never see you again, but I'll remember you fondly' kind of hug. I mean this chick's eyes are closed. I lean back just to check on her facial expression, get a read on her, but her eyes are _closed_ and she's got this sad smile thing going. What the hell is this?

I'm looking around at Teddy and Christina wondering if they know what's going on but my pager goes of. I raise a suspicious eyebrow and decide it's best to just walk away.

"Hey Torres!" I hear my best friend Mark call my name from the nurses station. "Where ya headed? _I_ got a lion case," he brags obviously unaware that I'm on the case too. "Oh is that so." I feign interest before a smug smirk comes out and let him know, "yeah me too. But that's not what's important right now. I need to ask you something." I look around not wanting all the nosy hospital staff to key in on what I'm about to say.

In a hushed voice I just come right out and ask him, "do you know anything about Arizona and that nurse Colleen? Where they a thing before she met me?" I look at Marks face out the corner of my eyes almost nervous at what he might say.

After a quick thought Mark investigates, "ortho nurse Colleen?"

"Yeah," I tell him. "There was a goodbye hug that lingered to long." The image of it still kind of making me feel weirded out. There's a quick look of sudden realization on Marks face before he tells me, "that would explain it. I've been trying to get her naked for three years." As if no straight woman could resist him… okay well maybe's that true. But I shoot him a _please spare me _look anyway.

"Huh, _anyway_, she never said anything and I worked with Colleen everyday." I continue to glance around, worried someone will hear and even more worried that the 'someone' might have banged my wife.

"Do you think she has any other exes here in the hospital?" Mark quickly responds with a flat, "probably!" I scoff at the idea of it, my lip curled up in repulsion.

"Oh quit it!" Mark insists. "Stop thinking about the hot ortho nurse," he says smugly. Then I realize, "what you… you think she's _hot_?"

Shit! What if Arizona's been with all these hot nurses and crap like that. I'm probably some joke to these girls. I wonder if they take bets on how long we'll last or if I'm good in bed. Shit! There's people here who've seen her naked! Christ, my wife's probably the centerpiece to some kinky fantasy for a whole flock of hospital personnel.

"You're thinking about it. Stop thinking about it!" Mark yells at me while we get ready to go see the lion patient. "Look, how about you just ask her. It might not be as bad as it seems Torres." Mark finishes with his friendly advice and all I can do is listen. He's right, even though I hate to say, this could all be way less dramatic than I think it is.

Later I have some free time so I mull over some charts not too far from peds kind of hoping in the back of my mind that I'd, ya know, _accidently_, run into Arizona. I look up and see her turning a corner so hustle over to walk alongside her.

"Hey!" Oh man that sounded forced. I'm never that happy. Oh well.

"Sooo, that was a… little awkward…" Where am I going with this?

"Don't ya think? That thing with Colleen, how she was… she got so emotional." Between this forced smile, the perky greeting, and me incessantly fiddling with my nails I know Arizona can feel my anxiousness, but I say it anyway.

"It's almost as if you guys were a _thing_." Please tell me no, please say you weren't, please please please!

"Yeah, she get's like that," Arizona answers trying to be very nonchalant.

"Oh really, she gets like that, like you know how she gets, like you were a thing," I blurt out! I follow with a judgmental look. Well, I can't really help it now.

"Calllllie," Arizona teases, she thinks I'm crazy but I know I'm not.

"What? I was just asking. It's not a big deal." I hope she doesn't look at me because contrary to what I'm saying, my face is full of worry and probably looks like _I really hope you're not some notorious lesbian heart breaker._

"We were… a _little _bit of thing a _very_ long time ago," Arizona concedes doing what she can to down play it. "Ohhhh, wow, wow. Seems like something you would have mentioned." Now I know my face is wrought with worry. Colleen has seen my wife naked and all this time I'm supposed to be her superior, great!

"Well it never even occured to me," my wife continues as she brushes her this way than that way. Clearly she's feeling guilty but won't admit it. She might even be hiding something. So now I've got ask, "have you dated other people in the hospital it hadn't occurred to you to tell me about?" At this point my voice is laced with jealously and judgment, but I'm allowed right? I get to be the jealous wife here.

Arizona turns around and looks at me forcefully to say, "Okay, you know what? We're not doing this!" I try to get my face back in order so I seem to not care so much.

"It's totally fine, I mean I'll tell you about my exes," I add, hoping she won't get defensive if we're in the same boat.

"I _know_ about you exes," she replies rolling her eyes and shooting me a smug look. Hey, I'm not on trial here. But none-the-less I feel the need to keep going, and I'm not sure I'm taking it in the right direction when I say, "not all of them. You don't know about K-" … "Karev, I know about Karev," she interjects with a knowing smirk and a shrug. Okay I don't even know what's happening anymore in this conversation so I just get bold and demand, "just give me number. Ball-park. What, 5-10…"

Her lack of focus worries me a bit. "…100?" Finally she stops me, "Ok, that's the NICU. I have to go." She flashes me a warm smile and tries to walk away scot free.

"N-n-n-no, you can't just go," I insist, frustrated that I haven't gotten any answers out of her. "I'm sorry, but the babies they need me." She does this weird baby whispering bit trying to convince me that there's no time for her to answer me.

"Arizona," I say firmly, letting her know that I'm serious, "just give me number." I think the look of worry has come back over me because she concedes, "one or two, that's… that's it," with here eyes glancing up as if she's trying to remember which is more accurate. She gives me another dimpled grin and rolls away.

Shortly after I come to terms with 'one or two' I'm paged to the OR to start work on the lion guy. While we're operating Webber can't help but comment on how messed up this guy is. Something I say in response causes Mark to question me about my conversation with Arizona. I confidently explain that it went well, I can handle 'one or two'. Just then Webber grunts and before Mark can urge him to keep out of the conversation I'm demanding an explanation. "Well, ummm… it's a little like when a patient tells you they have 'one or two' drinks a week… We assume it's more because 'one or two' is what they're willing to admit to when actually…" He doesn't need to finish because I do it for him, "there having so many more." Suddenly 'one or two' sucks!

_**Arizona's POV**_

Uhhhh. Sometimes I wonder how we even survive on this miserable cafeteria food. I for one stay clear of all the grease, and fat, and just yuck that they have over here. Once I have a tray full of fruits and veggies I wait my turn at the cashier to pay. That's when I see Mark making a b-line straight to me. Callie I love, Mark I just tolerate. I can only imagine what he has to say now. By the time I'm done paying he's right next to me.

"Just so you know she's tweaking about Colleen, and all the others," he says sounding a lot like he's coaching me, or something. "Try to talk her down but… it could get ugly. Mauled-by-a-tiger ugly," he says with a look of encouragement before he walks away. I realize that 'she' is Callie, and 'all the others' would be a reference to the exes I don't want to talk about. She really thinks I'm sooo deceptive because I don't go around advertizing who I've slept with. Well she better have one hell of an explanation for going to Mark, _her_ ex, to get advice on _our_ stuff.

"You talked to your ex about my exes?" I ask whipping my hair back so she knows I mean business. "Yeah I wanted some input," she replies calmly, obviously missing my hair-whipping I-mean-business gesture. "No, n-n-no. _He_," the freaking man whore, "does not get to have input on _our_ love life." I can tell Callie's not backing down though once she replies, "Excuse me! Colleen was an _ortho_ nurse. I worked with her everyday for two years and I had no idea that the two of you…" Callie pauses, takes a big breath, and continues with the cutest little pout, "she's seen you naked." Wow, I guess that is kind of awkward. I mean I know about all of Callie's exes so I can always ready myself for the glances and suggestive looks. So, maybe she has a point. "Okay fine. Whadya wanna know?" She looks surprised initially at how easily I've submitted. Usually I'm more persistent than this. Then her face gets serious again and she demands, "I want names."

I chuckle because names, names I'm not so good with. I remember faces very well, I'm super good with eyes, noses, lips… But names I'm just okay at. So I know that it'd be better to just point them out. It can't be that many, I think.

"Her, and her… hmmmm, oh and her, over by the soda machine. Uh, yeah twice." I gesture with my straw in between swigs of water. This is actually kind of fun!

"Um okay, that's Noelle. She's not even gay," Callie interjects with a sly grin. Does she think I'm just pointing women out to make some point? Oh no, before Callie I had no qualms about work place flings, no questions asked.

"Well she was that night," I say audaciously. Maybe I'm having too much fun with this. I'm starting to realize how Mark must feel every time his mouth opens.

"Also, Nancy in path…" I close my eyes trying my best to come up with names, "Meg in dermo, nurse Tia annnd her sister. But you know, not at the same time," I assure biting into a baby carrot. I can't help the smirk that comes over my face as Callie stares at me with eyes full of surprise and confusion.

_**Callie's POV**_

"Her," Arizona points to a brunette with big gorgeous eyes who I just noticed was _staring_ at us. "And her," she adds noting the equally attractive brunette in front of the first. Damn it! These women are hot. "hmmmm, oh and her, over by the soda machine. Uh, yeah twice." I look over to see Noelle, who's also hot, standing by the vending machine, and then I realize. Arizona hasn't slept with these women. She's teasing me for blowing this out of proportion. I laugh to myself to let her know the jig is up.

"Um okay, that's Noelle. She's not even gay," I point out. She could at least be picking realistic women for these 'flings'.

"Well she was that night," she replies with all the honesty and smugness I often get from my best friend. Shit, she's telling the truth. She goes on to drop a couple of names. She's even been with a set of sisters. Who the hell did I marry? This stuff sounds like something out of a rap song. And she's all perky and smiley about it. I'm married to a lesbian, freakishly up beat, version of Mark. Great!

All of the sudden Arizona get's another page and has to go. She leans over and gives me peck on the cheek. "See, just like, one or two," she says with a devilish smile before she dumps her tray and rolls out of the cafeteria. I glance around at the women my wife just revealed as her past lovers. Then I notice how similar everyone looks. Long black hair, fair skin, tall... That's kind of how I look. That's how Colleen looked before she got that hair cut.

I jump up from the table and head down to path, I am officially on a mission. The first nurse I find I ask to point me to _Nancy_. I'm directed to her office where I catch a women leaving out. "Nancy?" I inquire just to make sure.

"Yes, Dr. Nancy Morgan. How can I help you?" Oh, I didn't think this all the way through.

"Um, Callie… Dr. Callie Torres. I was just uh… I had a question… I'm from ortho and…" Suddenly she looks aware of something.

"Oh, are you the ortho specialist they sent for the consult?" Ok, maybe I shouldn't have lied but I was kind of out of options.

"Yes, yes I am. Just letting you know… I'm here and I have to go back ummm…. Back to ortho for like 10 mins, so just hold tight." I gesture for her to stay put before I turn on my heels and swiftly walk away. That could have gone better but at least I know, Nancy is another tall brunette. Off to dermo!

"Can anyone help me find _Meg_ or uhhh maybe _Megan_?" I ask a crowd of people at the nurse's station in dermatology. Everyone just shakes their heads no. Think, think, think. Then I have it.

I walk back down to the first floor where there are bulletin boards with pictures of all the attendings and fellows in the hospital. Each board dedicated to its own department. I personally avoid that hall, my picture sucks, but desperate times… When I get down there I zero in on the derm board and glance over it until I see her.

_Megan_ _Gomez_. Are you kidding me? She's got to be like 5'6", 5'8", jet-black wavy hair, I mean she's freaking Latino. We're two of a kind and now it's painfully clear Arizona has a type. I'm her type. All this time I thought she loved me for me, my heart, my personality. It had to be something more alluring than my hair color that drove her to follow me into a bar bathroom. But, I don't think it was any more complicated than her knowing I was into chicks, single, and _brunette_. "Wow," I huff out loud, "this sucks." Then I look over the board some more. She's probably been with a few more than she's confessed to. And _now_ I know how to spot them.

Just then the elevator doors open and Sloan comes over to me as I discuss with myself who the likely candidates are. "What are you doing?" I don't hold back when I answer him, even though just an hour ago Arizona kind of told me not to talk to Mark about stuff. But hey, he's my best friend.

"Trying to figure out how many dermatology fellows my wife's banged," I say matter-of-factly. I point to Megan, "for sure her," then up at another brunette with the last name Romero, "yeah that one probably too; ooh, specializes in complete body rejuvenation. Yeah I bet you do Cheryl." I glare at the picture thinking about how she's probably tried rejuvenating my wife once or twice.

Mark steps in front of me and looks me dead in the eyes. "Look, you gotta get over it. Everybody's got a past," he advises. Well I'm not listening this time because it's not Ari's past I'm concerned about. It's her obvious attraction to a type and not a person.

"It's not about her past. I'm totally fine with that. But look Mark, Megan Gomez could be my cousin. Nancy Morgan in path, we could be distant relatives. Do you know a nurse Tia because I'm sure me, her, and her sister are three peas in a pod!" Mark looks down at me confused as to what exactly my point is.

"She has a type Mark. All this time I'm thinking I'm special, I caught her eye because, well, I'm Calliope Iphegenia Torres," I say pouting uncontrollably.

"And now that you know about her exes that's changed?" Mark asks still missing the point.

"Yes!" I insist pointing back at the board. "Look at these women. They all caught her eye. And it wasn't their freakin smiles either. She has a type, and now I know that her dream girl comes a dime a dozen," I trail off. I used to worry about Arizona bailing on me again, then I stopped when we got married, and now it's back because of this.

"I see. So you think she might get tired of playing house and skip out on you again. Look Torres. If you don't think you're a stand out in the crowd that is your wife's love life, then do something about it. Don't just stand her sulking. Show her that even though all you chicks look the same Calliope- some Spanish word- Torres is the best she's ever had or will ever get!" Mark grabs my shoulders and shakes me little. Even though he doesn't know my middle name he still knows me enough to say all the right things. So I'll do it. I'll make sure that my wife knows exactly how special I am. At the end of tonight she won't have a type, she'll just have coincidentally dated less attractive, less romantic, and not-nearly-as-sexy versions of me.

_**Arizona's POV**_

I hope I wasn't to mean to Calliope. Instead of trying to reassure her that my past didn't matter I kind of rubbed it in her face. Now I feel bad. I don't know how Mark does it. I need to come up with a plan. I don't want Callie thinking that I didn't tell her because there's still feelings there, or I don't care how she feels. I do care, so much, and that's why I didn't tell her. So, tonight when she gets home I'll just say it. I'll just tell her _Calliope I hate working with your exes because it drives me crazy and I was trying to spare you. _Maybe 'hate' is to strong. _Calliope sometimes working with your exes is hard and I didn't want that for you_. Yeah that sounds more concerned than angry. I hope she sees that I had good intentions because I don't feel like fighting. Mark has Sofia tonight and all this talk about who I've had sex with is… stressful. I could use some sexy time, not angry time.

By the time Callie gets home I'm already on my third glass of wine. And tonight I'm drinking red. 10 year old Dom Romanee Conti is kind of what I needed to give me the courage to be completely honest with Cal. When she comes in I spin around and decide it best to get this out of the way fast.

"Ok. Hey! Here's the thing. I do know about your exes and frankly sometimes it sucks. And you know, I-I mean I don't like _knowing_. And sometimes, you know, it drives me crazy. So maybe there's a reason. There's a _very good_ reason that I was-I wasn't telling you about my exes…" Callie hasn't protested one bit and I'm not sure why until she grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. She looks at me inquisitively as if she's wondering why I'm so adamant about convincing her. And really I'm wondering too because she seems to be very agreeable.

"I was trying to spare you," I continue, realizing that I've been backed up all the way to the bedroom door. "I understand," Callie replies calmly with a nod.

"You do?" I ask still very confused as she unzips my sweater. "Because I thought we were fighting," I explain as I feel her hands slide past my waist to my hips.

"Oh we totally are," she says, her tone laced with sex and arousal. I smile at my beautiful wife because only she could make me forget everything with just kiss. She leans forward and our lips meet, feet still backing into the bedroom.

I can't help the soft moan that escapes as I feel her tongue find its way past my lips. I return the favor as I grab on to her hair pulling us into a much deeper kiss. The hair on my neck stands up as Callie's hands slip off my sweater and slide up by back to unclasp my bra. I wasn't expecting my speech to go over this well but I'm pretty awesome so it's actually no surprise.

I try to be as helpful as possible and unbutton my jeans before Callie hooks her thumbs inside the waist and yanks, pulling everything off, panties and all. Sometimes I forget how strong she is. But when I think about how she breaks bone for a living I can't control the arousal between my legs. All I can do is groan as she squeezes her hands tight around my ass and lifts me off my feet.

My heart is beating faster and faster as I wrap my legs around her even though I know she won't drop me. Callie pulls out of our heated kiss and trails her tongue past my jaw down to my neck until I feel her suck on my pulse point. I reflexively arch my back pressing my front against her pelvis which only intensifies my arousal. I don't know what's gotten into her but I definitely like it.

_**Narration**_

The Latina lays her wife on the bed before she straightens back up to get the full view of her wife's perfect body. Porcelain skin lay bare on their bed while baby blues darkened as they caught hold of the chocolate brown mates. Arizona sat up on her elbows, legs crossed trying to conceal the pooling moisture between her legs.

"Would you like a show?" The brunette teases as she reaches behind her to unhook her own bra. All Arizona can manage is a nod as the lacey pink undergarment falls to the floor. Callie has no intention of making this a quick process. The best Arizona's ever had won't be some quickie. Rolling her shoulders and swaying her hips the Latina slowly works her jeans down to her ankles and steps out as she flings her hair to one side. She tilts her head seductively starring at her gawking wife.

"You like?" More teasing from the brunette. Arizona can feel her body tensing up, her heart rate hastens, and her core becomes engulfed in a yearning fire. In front of her is what can only be described as God-like. Every curve perfectly shaped, every muscle delicately taunt, silky skin that rose and fell with every dip and peek of Callie's body. Arizona's eyes wandered from full lips, to perfect brown nipples, to all things wonderful below the waist. The expression she had was one of awe and desire. She almost looked as though she were in pain not having her wife pressed against her.

"What you thinking about," Callie asks walking over to the bed and sliding her hand under Arizona's thigh, lifting it to uncross her legs. The blonde shuddered at the contact, every inch of her feeling especially sensitive to touch. "I was thinking that if you didn't come over here soon I might pass out," Arizona breathily states, trying to keep her cool as Callie leans over her forcing her to fall on her back. The Latina stares down at her wife with lustful eyes and continues with the questions.

"How can I help with that," Callie asks bringing her lips a hairs width away from Arizona's. She dips down so their mouths just graze each other before she pulls back. Her tongue darts out and glides across the blonde's upper lip before retreating again. Arizona gasps lightly as another wave of arousal streams through her body. Finally unable to take all the teasing she grabs a fistful of Callie's raven hair and pulls her wife's ear to her mouth. "You could fuck me," she whispers allowing her bottom lips to trail down the side of Callie's ear.

Whenever Arizona swears Callie has a hard time keeping her composure. She finds it more than sexy. She can feel the heat coming from Arizona's core as she moves her knee between Ari's legs applying ample pressure to her sex. Feeling how wet her wife was against her skin caused Callie to groan, her own body starting to burn with desire. "_You_ like," Arizona quips, mocking Callie's one liner from earlier. The brunette raises and eyebrow and puts on a deviant smirk. She moves her hand to where Arizona's neck and back meet. She lifts her ever so slightly before their lips crash together, tongues intermingle in a dance they know so well. Callie moves her mouth down her wife's jaw, over her neck, pulling skin into her mouth and leaving red bruises, until she's circling her tongue around Arizona's nipple. Callie lets her teeth pinch the sensitive skin ever so slightly and Arizona squeals. The blonde has been thrusting her hips trying to create more pressure between her clit and Callie's leg.

The Latina grabs one leg and wraps it around her waist before doing the same with the other. She wraps her arms around her wife's lower back and lifts her again before setting the blonde down on her own lap once she's positioned on the bed. Her nails fall down the blonde's back causing her roll her hips with pleasure. Arizona grunts softly as Callie's fingers find their way between her folds. The Latina's digits dance around softly always missing the swollen clit between Ari's thighs. The blonde bits her lip with anticipation. She's not sure how much she can stand.

Without warning two tactful fingers plunge deep into Arizona eliciting a sensual scream as her eyes shut, unable to process anymore sensory information. Callie pulled Arizona closer by the small of her back allowing her fingers to go deeper than ever as she swirled them around inside her wife. The swooning peds surgeon bit down on Callie's neck as she felt her walls tighten around her wife's fingers. The brunette started a fast-paced pulse that Arizona matched rocking her hips, her motions creating friction between her clit and Callie's palm.

"Calliope! Don't… yeah… just… shit," Arizona murmured in between heavy breaths. Callie was all too aware of how close Arizona was once she couldn't even speak. And to her wife's dismay she quickly pulled her fingers out until only the tips remained tickling around just inside Arizona's core. "Huhhhh," Ari breathed out opening her eyes to see her wife's devilish look. "Not so fast Mrs. Torres," Callie husks, knowing her plan is to make it last as long as possible. Arizona gave her the best pout she could conjure with her wife's tantalizing touch still lingering inside. The brunette flipped them over returning them to their original position on the edge of the bed. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her wife's arousal.

"Please Calliope, I need you," Arizona pleaded, eyes full of tingeing lust and love. The Latina reached down a shoved Arizona upwards until her folds were inches from Callie's face. She bit her lip thirsty for more of her wife, then she let her tongue slip past her lips and over the pair of lips in front of her. Arizona released more moans from deep in her abdomen as she struggled to handle all the teasing. She pushed her hips forward in efforts to speed things up but Callie just pinned her down as she drug her teeth from Arizona's opening to her clit. "Mmmm, God!" Arizona exclaimed, her pleasure taking her to a place she wasn't familiar with. Then she could feel Callie's tongue flicker over her engorged clit, making her toes curl and her thighs tense up, pushing her feet into the bed as her hips rose. Callie pinned her again quickening the motion, which led to Arizona hooking a leg over her shoulder and pushing down.

Suddenly the blonde's opening was filled with a warm tongue that rolled around before returning to her clit. Callie repeated the sequence several more times, each repetition earning her louder and louder screams. Soon she replaced her tongue with three forceful fingers that she hooked as she slid them in and out. Moisture streamed from Arizona's sex as a glaze of sweat came over both of the lovers. Callie occupied her tongue as she sucked the blonde's clit, first gently then more firmly until there was no holding back her wife's orgasm.

Arizona felt every muscle in her body tighten, she could hardly breathe as her hips jerked and her core tighten around the Latina's fingers. She felt as though the only thing holding her down was her hold on Callie's hair. Her mind had gone blank, then filled with light, images of her and Callie floating through a field of silk carried her mind off into a place of indescribable ecstasy. Though the feeling of pleasure was centered around her wife's handy work between her legs it was her heart that seemed to be bursting with overwhelming love and delight. Waves of pleasure surged through her entire body, soul and all, her chest rising a foot off the bed with every jolt and her hips rolling against Callie's face with every pulse. Slowly she came down as the brunette lightened her touch and slowly slid her fingers from inside. Little shivers took over Arizona's body as she rolled onto her side completely exhausted.

Callie crawled up behind her perfect wife who's frame so seamlessly fit her own. She placed soft kisses on the flawless skin atop Arizona's back. Slowly she brushed Ari's hair out of the way and nuzzled the blonde's neck. "How was that," Callie asked hoping for a big reaction. Arizona rolled over and looked into her wife's dark eyes, placed her hand on Callie's heart, and said with all the will and honesty she could, "that was incredible, and amazing, and-and perfect." A smile rose up on Callie's face from ear to ear as a sense of accomplishment and relief came over her. Maybe Arizona could sense that something was up because she knit her brow before asking, "what's going on?" Callie laughed a little at the adorable expression Ari had. Then she looked nervously into Arizona's blue eyes.

"I wanted to be the best you ever had," the brunette admits, looking away timidly. "What are you talking about?" Arizona continues, still not seeing what Cal was worried about. "I realized today that there's a type of girl you go for. Tall, fair skin, long dark hair. You might even have a thing for Latino women, which is fine. I mean I just thought I was special. Today finding out about who you'd been with made me feel very… been there done that," Callie confesses with a look of defeat and annoyance. For a while Arizona waited, mouth open, eyes searching around for the right answer. Finally she took a breath and tried to comfort her wife.

"I might have a type Calliope. And thank God you fit it, because I am madly in love with _you_. Not just your face, or your hair, or your ethnicity. It's your heart, and your confidence, and your mind that I love. Love more than life itself. Don't ever doubt that you are the only woman I had ever considered marrying, having kids with, growing old with. So…. you fit the type of woman I like to date, fine. But there's no one else I'd commit to, just _you_." Arizona dips her head down forcing Callie's chocolate eyes to meet baby blues. A small smile returned to Calliope's face before she said, "I love you so much." Arizona kisses Callie softly letting her know that there was no going back, they were in it for the long run, no one else, just them.

"But that was still the best damn sex of your life," Callie suggests pulling back to look at the blonde with a grin. Arizona smirked, rolling her eyes up in feign contemplation, she teasingly replied, "maybe." The brunette shot her a look that read _yeah right_ before their lips came crashing together again. Arizona moved on top of Cal and pinned her shoulders down. "Okay yes. Now let me return the favor," the blonde insisted lustfully taking her chance to turn the tables. The two lovers were in for a long night

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Seriously I had a ton of fun writing this. Sorry about all the poetic detail, I'm a sucker for gushy elaboration. Let me know what you think. Too much plot, too much dialogue, not enough sexy time, sexy time sucked? Let me hear it. And I'll be starting a new story and updating Growing Old very very soon. Peace!**


	2. Headache Relief

**So I'm way too bored with my life this summer. Now that I'm writing I'm hooked. So I'm doing another one shot and decided to make this story a series of more-or-less unconnected chapters. **

**This installment is my idea of what happens in episode 6x12 where Callie get's the pox. In my world there's no pox, just some good ol' smutty sexy time. This one's gonna be shorter (as will the rest of the chapters) but I hope you like it. **

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Arizona's POV**_

You ever catch yourself doing something embarrassing and hope that no one notices. Of course you have. Maybe you were scratching a weird itch, or picking your teeth, but whatever it was you got caught up in it. Well I'm the worst at that. Mostly because I feed the problem everyday when I come down to ortho a couple minutes before Callie has lunch. I lean against the nurse's station and let myself get caught up in looking at her. It's amazing really, amazing how wonderful she is. I feel pained to look away sometimes and that can't be normal. It must be the rush of it, falling in love, because ever since I told Callie I loved her a few weeks ago I can't help but come down here and stare.

"Mmm mmm!" Lexie Grey has found me and is clearing her throat to let me know I've been busted. "You know everyone down here except Callie knows that you stare," little Grey informs me. I look over with a grin and eyes full of that embarrassing feeling. Oh gosh, I must seem so childish, gawking like a high school jock oogling a cheerleader. A very curvaceous, brilliant, and sexy cheerleader.

"You're doing it again," Lexie says laughing at my inability to look away. "I'm not staring. No… I'm admiring," I managed to get out. That sounds much better than what I'm really doing which is basically stalking. It's all kind of pervy really. I wonder what Callie would say? She might think it's hot…

"Wow you really are smitten Dr. Robbins," Grey says pulling my eyes away from Callie once again. "Can you blame me?" I ask, confident that no one could deny how truly lucky I was to be dating Calliope Torres. Lexie doesn't argue, she just nods, like I expected. And though she might not have asked I can't help but gush a little. I can never fight the urge to talk about Callie, tell people about her, compliment her, and all that. I take in a short breath and let a tiny smile show.

"I find her miraculous… breathtakingly stunning… just," I stop and struggle for air. Only she does this to me. Never before has the mere sight of someone put me at a lost for words and oxygen. "I can't stop looking at her. The way she walks, and clicks her pen, and even the look she has when she's reading charts… I mean she makes reading charts look sexy," I say as my eyes have settled back on Calliope as she flips through some paper work. "He makes everything look sexy." _What?_ I look over at Grey and she's apparently off in her own little daydream, probably about Mark. I press my lips together and look around quickly. No one else noticed me creeping today so I decide it's best to just walk away, slowly, and leave Lexie to her thoughts, whatever they might be. I shudder a little at the idea of it and roll away. I have rounds to do before Bailey's big surgery later.

_**Callie's POV**_

Arizona thinks I don't know about her watching me. Oh, I know. She's clearly out of place standing around in ortho. Her white coat with the monkey, the butterfly cap, her bright blue eyes that make you feel dizzy, and her big ol' dimples that show up way more than you'd expect from a surgeon. I just pretend not to see her, try to focus on work until she walks over to ask about lunch. I'm afraid if I tell her that I know, she'll stop coming. And… I kind of like it. It's weird, a little stalker-ish, but it's mostly endearing. Sometimes I go up to peds now, and watch her in the OR, or talking to the 'tiny humans'. She's radiant, like a little piece of the sun right here in Seattle Grace. God, I'm blessed. Me, hot head, toxic, Callie Torres is dating a freaking angel.

And what's more, she loves me. I love her too, more than anything or anyone I've ever loved. Sometimes it's scary how speechless I get when I try to describe it. I'm not one for being speechless, I at least have a look that I can use. But my mind goes blank when it comes to Arizona. Everything is easy when she's with me. My whole world is just better with her in it. So I'll try not to scare her off, let her know I love her, and no more crazy surprise parties, that's for sure. That night was a disaster, but she also said she loved me, so I guess it wasn't all bad. The bedroom time with the lingerie was _definitely_ not bad. I look around because I'm worried someone might have noticed the very dirty thoughts that are showing up in my facial expression. That's another thing about Zo. Just the thought of her gets me all worked up, and I need to check myself before I do something embarrassing, like start moaning or panting. I wouldn't put it past myself to do either.

I shake my head forcibly trying to push out all the freaky images running around. But there's just flashes of skin, an exposed collarbone, a dimple, a naval, a _breast. _Lord I'm going to hell in a hand basket for all this R-rated daydreaming. Eh, I shrug to myself, because she's worth it. Arizona Robbins, with her super magic smile and eat-me-up dimples, is most certainly worth it. Then I kind of get caught on the phrase eat-me-up and my thinking gets sexual again. I take a big breath and force myself to start doing work. I figure if I can just make it through lunch and show my face at Bailey's surgery, maybe I can coax Arizona into an on-call room and get some help clearing my head. "Give me that chart," I order a nurse. My voice is kind of frantic. I get a pretty crazy when I'm… tense. Not to mention I haven't had a cup of coffee all morning, it's a surprise I'm still standing.

_**Arizona's POV**_

I'm super surprised to see Callie up in peds. Like five minutes ago I was down in ortho running away from Lexie's creepy McSteamy fantasies. But the surprise is welcomed. I'd never turn away when there's a chance to spend a little time with my very hot girlfriend. Her eyes don't stray from mine as she walks towards me gazing into my soul with those big brown orbs. I'm a sucker for those warm eyes. "Hey," I practically squeal. At times my excitement gets the best of me. People thought I was bubbly before I met Callie, now I think I kind of scare everyone. Oh well, the hospital could use more joy. With Cal in my life I've got it by the troves, just loads of it, gobs of it, and, well you get the picture! "Hey. I was just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch, I'm starving and Bailey's thing isn't for another 45, so…" I answer Callie's inquiry with a giddy "yes".

After we pay for lunch and settle in at a small table off to the side of the cafeteria there's just some casual chitchat. My mind was half involved in the conversation about scrub room protocol and half involved in imagining Callie naked. I can see right through the coat and the scrubs, and all there is lacy underwear. I tilt my head this way and that way trying to get a better look. I can't remember being so captivated by anyone I've been with, to put it politely. A better word might be horny but I'm Arizona Robbins and I'm a professional and this is no place to be horny. Yet I sit here feigning interest in the lunchtime chatter when I really just want to jump all over Callie and make her scream. This is all _very_ inappropriate, extremely unprofessional.

_**Callie's POV**_

I don't think she has the slightest clue as to what I'm saying. I just slid in a comment about football and all she did was nod. Really the most she's said since we've gotten to the cafeteria is "uh huh." I can see it in her eyes that she's thinking about something else. And the way those baby blues keep drifting down to my bust I can only imagine what types of things are going on in there. I hope it's sexy, because I'm not in the mood to beg, I would beg, but really don't wanna beg. So, yeah, fingers crossed that Arizona's got a filthy mind behind those innocent looking eyes.

"So, I for one think we should require everyone to use the same gloves, no fuss that way," I continue on about scrub room crap, trying to keep my own mind from wandering off into lala-land. "Exactly," Arizona says, her eyes falling below my neckline once again. "And if you wanted to meet me in the on-call room later and do very… inappropriate things, I think that'd be hot." I wonder if she'll even notice the breathiness of my voice or the change of subject. I know it's finally registered when a smirk comes across her face, and I just raise my eyebrows at her.

"Dr. Torres are you suggesting that we break hospital rules, because that'd be bad… very, very bad." So she _was_ thinking sexy things. I bet she was over there undressing me with her eyes. To be such a gorgeous woman, Arizona can be a total guy sometimes. Albeit an extremely sexy guy. "Uh yeah, Dr. Robbins. Sometimes I'm partial to being bad," I tease. I can feel how raspy my voice has gotten. It's getting harder and harder to stay committed to going to Bailey's groundbreaking chemo thing. I might rip all of Zo's clothes of right here in the lunchroom if we don't pull it together. And then I feel a warm hand slide up my thigh. My body shudders with pleasure as I try not to moan. God, she drives me nuts, with the looks, and the touches, and the undressing with the eyes. It takes every ounce of will power I have to stop her hand from progressing any closer to… the motherland. "Patience is a virtue Dr. Robbins," I say as my voice cracks a little. She tries to look as if she's done nothing wrong but we both know where she was headed.

Arizona gets up and leans over the table allowing quite a nice view of her cleavage. She puts her lips against my ear and whispers, "I'm not really interested in being virtuous," and with that she pushes her hand past mine and rubs her palm over places it shouldn't be. Well it shouldn't be there right now and the whole situation makes me gasp her name. In the blink of an eye her hand is cupping my cheek and her eyes are seemingly concerned as she asks, "You okay?" I just glare. No I'm not okay. I have to go sit in the observation deck to support Miranda, without having had one cup of coffee, and a _situation_ in my scrub bottoms. Zo is a tease far too often. I think I'll teach her better during our rendezvous in the on-call later.

_**Narration**_

There's a bit of a crowd in the observation deck for Bailey's operation. She's been spreading the word far and wide and everyone's excited to see how the heated chemotherapy works. Only three other procedures like it have been done and this is the first one on the west coast. Bailey spoke loudly and clearly to the audience becuase it was a learning experience for the whole hospital.

Callie was one of the first people to show up so she had a seat in the front row. The sooner she got there and Bailey saw that was she was supportive, the faster she could leave. She slumped down in her chair and threw her white coat over her lap. Arizona's little stunt in the cafeteria had caused somewhat of a mess between Callie's legs and she wasn't taking any chances of someone noticing. Shortly after the brunette arrived seats starting filling and Arizona happened to snag one right behind her. Callie could feel the blonde burning holes in the back of her head with those baby blues.

Arizona took her seat and sat her chin on her fist. She was all for new exciting surgeries but her mind was clouded by desire. She let her eyes outline Callie's hair, and neck, and shoulders. She could see herself slipping her girlfriend's scrubs off, then her bra, and then more raunchy images followed. The peds surgeon sighed with boredom and agitated anticipation. After about thirty minutes Callie sat tall and proclaimed that Bailey had seen her and it was time she'd go. Christina Yang was confused about why anyone would want to miss the operation and Callie chopped it up to a caffeine headache. She checked her pager and thankfully she wasn't needed anywhere else in the hospital. Upon hearing about said headache Arizona felt the need to help Callie out.

Leaning over the chair she put her mouth near Calliope's ear and said in a hushed voice, "I have a cure for a headache that doesn't involve coffee." Callie had a look of contemplation on her face as she checked her pager but it quickly turned into a big grin. She knew exactly where Arizona was going when she heard the woman get up to leave. She wasted no time pursuing the sexy blonde. Before she made it out the door she bumped into Teddy, who gave her a questioning look. "Oh, I'm leaving. There's a sit right there," she says offering Teddy her place in the front row. "Oh, thanks, where you headed so fast?" For a second Callie pauses, then continues with a smirk, "To get some coffee. Bad headache."

As the Latina moves into the on-call room she can't see her girl anywhere. Arizona was lingering behind the doorway and when she saw Callie come in she grabbed her hand and spun her around. There lips came crashing together and there was no hesitation as Callie parted her lips allowing Arizona's tongue to slip past her teeth, where it danced around against her own. The blonde pushed the two of them further into the room and there was giggling in the air. Arizona usually tried to follow the hospital rules, and be a lady, but right now she was dominating Callie with no regard for rules or etiquette. The couple continues kissing, their hands move all over, Arizona even grabs a handful of the brunette's ass, which earns a yelp and smile from the Latina.

"I'm… very sorry for earlier… I shouldn't have got you all worked up," Arizona says with a raspy voice that sends chills down Callie's spine. And just as the ortho specialist is about to respond she remembers her decision to teach Arizona a lesson about teasing. Her face get's deathly serious as she pulls back to look at the frantic Arizona. At first the blonde doesn't notice the look while she feverishly plants kisses along Callie's collarbone. Soon enough she realizes that the moans of pleasure have stopped and gets sight of the determined expression on her girlfriend's face. "What? Is there something? Are you hurt?" Arizona can't figure what would be important enough to keep Callie from getting hot and heavy in the on-call room. The serious stare is broken with a smug grin.

"You have been very bad Dr. Robbins. First, you spend lunch oogling my breast, second, you end lunch with some very dirty touching, and third, you leave me all worked up in the cafeteria. So, as punishment for you crimes there will be no sexy time." Callie moves from between the wall and Arizona and walks towards the door. The thoroughly aroused peds surgeon opens her mouth to protest but then she hears the lock turn over and realizes Callie isn't leaving. "No. Instead there will be consequences and repercussions, and a lot of screaming… so much screaming," the brunette says. Her chocolate brown eyes are pitch black and her voice is deep and dripping with seduction. Arizona swallows hard forcing the lump in her throat to go down. But it's no use because her mouth is dry, teeth are clenched, stomach tight, and her core is soaked with excitement. She has never seen Callie look so seductive and dominant as she looks now walking with a lustful swagger.

"B-but… I… we… people would hear," Arizona stammers. The pace of her heart is pushing the air out of her lungs faster than she can replace it. "Good. Then everyone will know how bad you've been." The Latina couldn't care less where they were, or heard, or who cared. She would get some well deserved pay back right then and there.

"Clothes off!" she barked at her girlfriend who at first was startled then sheepishly complied. Slowly Arizona undressed making sure Callie got an eyeful of every inch of skin. "Now…" Callie raised her arms and directed, "mine." Arizona was entranced. She wanted Callie so bad and the way she was acting could have thrown the blonde over the edge without even being touched. She walked over to Calliope and rubbed her hands over the brunette's waist. She yanked her shirt over her head and trailed her fingers around her back and undid the lacy bra. She dragged her nails lightly back around, down Callie's abdomen, and inside the front of her pants. She grabbed the top of the scrub bottoms and her panties and aggressively pulled it all off. Though the Latina was suppose to be in charge she couldn't help the moisture streaming from her center and the moans she let out. As Arizona stood back up she let her fingers graze by Callie's clit and the brunette's knees almost give out. Callie grabs Arizona's wrist and pins her arm high in the air up against the wall. The blonde grunts in reaction to the forceful move.

"_You_ don't get to touch," Callie says pinning her girlfriend's free arm next to the other. "Or else I'll leave, and I'm sure you don't want that," she continues while pressing her front against Arizona's. The heat radiating from their cores mingles together in the closeness as Callie starts to push her thigh between Arizona's leg. The blonde slides down the wall to use her weight to create more pressure on her throbbing sex. Callie brings her mouth to Ari's neck and draws tiny circles with her tongue. Then she trails down to her collar where she sucks the porcelain skin into her mouth until it's bright red. She drags her teeth from the blonde's firm breast up her neck again. Cal can feel her girl shaking from the contact. Arizona tries bringing her hands down to Callie's hair but they're grabbed instantly and before she knows it she's facing the wall with her wrist crossed behind her. The brunette pushes her front up to Arizona's ass and enjoys the sensation that comes over her own sex.

"I said no touching!" Callie reiterates. She puts Arizona's hands up on the wall and the blonde just let's out a whimper. She needs Callie so bad but she's not going to make this easy. Callie pulls her nails down Ari's back leaving tracks of red hot skin in their wake. Arizona grunts, her whole body is getting tense, and the teasing is torture. The brunette isn't satisfied yet. She lets her tongue sooth the scratches while her hands massage Ari's perfect breast. When Callie decides to turn it up another notch she slides her fingers through the blonde's folds just missing the throbbing mound of nerves. She finds that her girlfriend is wetter than ever and gets light headed at the idea of having the taste of Arizona in her mouth. "You are so wet Zo," Callie announces as her fingertips dance around the edge of the other woman's opening. All Arizona can do is pant, words won't come if Callie keeps getting so close but never all the way.

"Is this all because of me," doctor Torres teases. Arizona loved to play innocent, get Callie wet and leave her yearning, and walk away as if the excitement wasn't her fault. Arizona was getting a healthy dose of her own medicine. "You've got to talk to me Zo, or else I'll get bored." Okay now Callie was just bold faced lying. She rolled her hips forward so Ari's ass would push on her clit and her fingers continued to dip shallowly in and out of her girlfriend's sex. "Yes, Calliope… you, you d-do that to me. I really need you," Arizona barely gets out. Deep groans are emanating from her throat and her eyes can barely stay open. She truly thinks she's at risk of passing out when she feels two fingers dive inside so deep her stomach turns over. The digits push harder and harder as Callie grinds against her breathing passionately into her ear. Callie starts to flick her fingers every time they leave Arizona's core so she pushes on her g spot.

The sound of Arizona moaning sends Callie's body into a state of divine pleasure. She bites down on Ari's neck trying to suppress her own orgasm. The two lovers grunt and grind even faster until they're hanging over the edge. And once the brunette whispers for Arizona to let go the walls get tight around her fingers and the blonde screams louder than ever before. Almost too loud so Callie covers her mouth and thrusts harder until she feels her own climax rip through her body. As the two shake with ecstasy Callie buries her face in her lover's neck to muffle her own guttural shouts. Slowly the forces subside and Callie pulls out. "Oh God, you're a goddess Calliope… a goddess," Arizona huffs as her lungs try desperately to recuperate. They slump to the ground and curl up around each other. "No… more… teasing," Callie asserts in between gulps of air. "Yes dear." Arizona grabs her girlfriend's incredibly beautiful face and kisses her deeply and lovingly. Callie kisses her back wrapping her arms around the peds surgeon's small frame. She knows Arizona will do it again but sex like this is nothing to complain about, I mean her headache was totally gone!

* * *

**Just a little Monday night fun, everyone hates Mondays but not when there's Calzona sexy time to be had.**


	3. Knock Much?

**I pick the episodes for this VERY randomly but **_**elraz1234**_** kindly suggested 6x11 and I was more than happy to oblige. It was an awesome snippet. So, to liven things up I stretched the Lexie/Christina conversation to accommodate more… hot water usage. It really takes much longer to… **_**use**_** all the hot water ;)**

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Arizona's POV**_

I never thought of myself as a morning person. Which is odd because I chose to a be a surgeon, and that means crazy hours and plenty of early mornings. Tiny humans apparently have no regard for the time of the day. But with Calliope next to me it's… different. I wake up and there's a goddess in my bed. How crazy would I be to prefer sleep, over this view? It is simply amazing. So I sit quietly and try not to wake her. I just look, listen to her little snores, watch her chest rise and fall. Mornings like this are nice, and peaceful, and something to cherish. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Well maybe one thing. I mean look at her. She is totally _hot_! _Crazy_ hot, _magazine_ hot! Her lips, her eyes, her neck, her everything seems so perfect. There's a serious struggle within not to pounce. I mean, _really_ pounce on her. The things I'd do to Calliope every morning are not what you might expect from a children's specialist. But kids are my work and Callie is my play. Left to me there'd be no PG mornings in 502. Because what's life without a little playtime, especially with a woman this sexy lying around.

_**Callie's POV**_

I dread mornings. When morning comes all I really want is coffee, lots and lots of coffee. I'm trying not to be awake. I keep my eyes closed even though I'm conscious. I try to push myself back into my dreams but it's too late. My mind is roused and oddly there's this feeling that I'm being watched. And not just watched, but maybe preyed on. That's how I know Arizona is up. Even with my eyes closed I can see her sapphire eyes beaming my why. I can feel them wandering, tracing over my body, lingering places that reveal her naughty contemplations. I try to prepare myself before I look. I know when Zo is on the hunt there's nothing I can do to stop her. I'm stronger, usually, and much more of a top. But occasionally the tables turn and I'm not complaining.

I peek open one eye and yawn. It's best that she thinks I'm not expecting it, so I pretend to be leaving a deep sleep. Even through a slit eye, with only half my vision, she's sensational. Arizona is the only person on this freaking planet that looks like this when she wakes up. Her skin seems to glow, her eyes sparkle relentlessly, and her lips are perfectly plump and pink. Once I've got two eyes on her I'm a goner. My heart leaps from my chest at the sight of her. She's miraculous, and perfect, and oh… on top of me!

_**Narration**_

Arizona wastes no time moving on top of her girlfriend once she's up. "Morning," she says with a raspy voice. Her daydreaming has created a lot a built up tension. Callie smiles up at her, enjoying the eyeful of cleavage inches from her face. "Morning," she husks in reply, she knows from the look in Arizona's eye that this morning would not be one to dread.

Arizona leans down and kisses Callie hard and quick, whispering in between, "I… had a dream… last night." Little moans escape from the brunette who's pleased with the forceful contact. "I dreamt that we had crazy… loud… hot sex in the shower," Arizona continued. The little moans turned to deep moans as Callie pictured the scene for herself. She grabbed Arizona's hair and pulled her in, stopping the short succession of kisses, and instead forcing her tongue in the blonde's mouth. Arizona quickly returned the favor as she grabbed hold of the brunette's breast, gliding her palms over her nipples. She moved her hands down to the bottom of Callie's camisole and worked it over her head before removing her own. In that moment Arizona was grateful that they never wore bras to sleep.

The blonde sat up to get a good look at the goddess in front of her and tried not to seem in awe. She brought a hand to Callie's cheek and let her thumb trace her bottom lip. "You're so beautiful," she said softly. For a moment her lust had resigned enough for her undying love to gush out. However Callie's body was still pulsing with intense desire. She managed an endearing smile before she wrapped her lips around the blonde's thumb and sucked it into her mouth forcefully. In an instant Arizona was back on track, the feel of Callie sucking making her sex quiver.

She took her thumb and moved it down inside the brunette's boy shorts and ran it over her engorged clit. Callie let out another moan, except this one came from deep within her abdomen. Her toes curled and she clawed at the sheets. It had been just one touch and she was already terribly close. Arizona slid her thumb through her girlfriend's folds and teased at her opening. The little circles she made resulted in an overwhelming amount of moisture pooling around Callie's sex.

"Shit.. Zo.." Though the ortho surgeon couldn't get her words together she was begging for the blonde to go inside. All too amused by the ease with which she could manipulate Callie's libido, Arizona smiled at the swearing. She leaned over again, this time laying her lips in front of the Latina's ear. "You'll have to ask for it," she said, knowing that it'd be a while before Cal could get a sentence together. In the mean time she zig zagged over the tan skin and casted open mouthed kisses everywhere in reach. Eventually Callie stopped focusing on the thumb dipping in and out of her core and came up with, "Please Zo, please." It wasn't as specific as Arizona would have liked but it would do.

Zo hopped of the bed and shimmied out of her shorts. Callie cringed at the sudden lack of stimulation. She sat up and frowned at her girlfriend who was making her way towards the bathroom. "But I asked nicely," she whined as Arizona's flawless form slipped through the door. She craned her neck back around the corner and smirked at the disappointed Calliope. "Come make my dreams come true," she said seductively before she bit her lip. Callie caught on quickly and pursued the blonde into the bathroom, saving Arizona the trouble by losing her boy shorts on the way.

The blonde was already in the shower hopping from toe to toe trying to evade the cold water. Callie stepped in and shut the door behind them. The water didn't warm up for another minute or so but it didn't matter. Arizona pinned Callie against the wall and let the water cool them off some. She moved her thigh between her girlfriend's legs and twisted her hips so that it'd rub against her sex with a fair amount of pressure. The brunette gasped for air and pulled her hands, which were on Zo's shoulder blades, in closer. The blonde continued moving her thigh between Callie's legs while they shared kisses, occasionally sucking on a tongue, or biting a lip. Cal was getting impatient and pushed them off the wall in attempts to make her own move of dominance.

Arizona was having none of that! She spun them around and forced Callie against the glass. The Latina was not imaging things when she thought of how Arizona had surges of strength that surpassed her own. Zo grabbed Cal's wrist, threw it up against the top of the glass, and pulled the small of her off back of it. Suddenly Callie found herself slightly off balance, looking _up_ at Arizona for once. She grabbed on to the soaking wet golden locks and brought her girlfriend into an intense and hot kiss.

_**Outside the bedroom**_

_Mark had been on the verge of some sexy time himself. Lexie had straddled him in a dainty nightgown but he reflexively threw her off when Sloan barged in. Disappointingly Lexie got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen after Mark. Sloan had only been with them for a couple of days and already she seemed to be in the way. Not to mention she was a leach. She took every dime she could get out of Mark, who this morning offered up a couple twenties for breakfast and lunch. In place of cereal Mark suggests some juice for his pregnant daughter. And before Lexie can make it to the shower Sloan voices a concern that she would probably need to vomit after having her drink._

_Lexie walks into the apartment across the hall from Mark's desperately seeking a free shower. She had an all nighter in the ER, she was frustrated with Sloan Sloan, and she needed to be at the hospital soon. Who hurls up juice? She's not sure she even believed that garbage coming from a pregnant chick._

"_Sloan Sloan monopolizing your bathroom again?" asks Christina as she eats a spoonful of cereal. _

"_Yeah, your's," Lexie inquires as she turns towards Christina's room._

"_Owen's in mine," Yang replies eliciting a sigh of frustration from little Grey. Lexie figured she had only one choice left and that would be Callie and Arizona's bathroom. She was so set on getting clean that she didn't really think things through. Instead, she barged into the in suite bathroom of two, very happy, very hot, and very sexual lesbian lovers. In hindsight she realized it was a dumb decision from the start. In the present time she jumped with awe and embarrassment, seeing the two women pressed against the glass of the steamy shower._

"_OH! Uhhhhh, god!" she screamed before clumsily leaving the bathroom. Well that was awkward. The steam and iced glass covered all the good stuff but Lexie's imagination filled in the blanks for her. She shuffled back out to the kitchen with shock still on her face._

"_They're in there," she said to Christina who half expected such to be true. Living with Callie and Arizona made it very obvious that their sex life was alive and well._

"_You know you should knock first," Yang replies confused as to why Lexie didn't expect it too. _

"_I'm late, and my hair is dirty, and he just gave her eighty bucks for a muffin and a sandwich," Lexie says exhausted with all the morning drama._

"_That's quite a sandwich." Christina's eyes go a little wide at the thought of such frivolous spending. Lexie goes on about how Sloan is using Mark for money but a thought stops her mid sentence. _

"_How long do you think they'll be in there," she asks suddenly worried that her barging in wouldn't stop the couple from… finishing what had already started. Yang just smirks. She's heard some pretty long rounds go down before. It could be hours until Lexie got to shower._

_**Narration**_

"OH! Uhhhh, god," rang out from the doorway, in which stood Lexie Grey. At the sound of a third voice Callie looked over her shoulder and saw little Grey trying not to stare with wide eyes. Arizona looked up too once Cal broke the kiss. A look of confusion came over her before Lexie rushed out the bathroom. A smile had crept over Callie's face as she felt like she was living in a freaking frat house.

"Not funny," Arizona scolds when she sees the smile. She was a discrete person and having Lexie know what they were doing was embarrassing. "So, sorry," Callie mumbles as she kisses the stern faced blonde. "Oh, really," Zo teases as she grabs at her girlfriend's ass. Cal lets out a squeal that can be heard beyond the bathroom walls. Though they both knew Lexie wanted to take a shower they had no sympathy since she'd been so rude. They kept right on, kissing and nipping, running nails over wet skin, skipping fingertips over tingling clits. Sounds of pleasure intermingled with the hum of running water.

Callie might have given up trying to be in charge but she was still burning with the need to feel Arizona inside of her. So she tried to coax her girlfriend into getting to the chase with some not so subtle hinting. "So, how'd this go in your dream," she asked, hoping Zo would show and not tell. Instead the blonde smiled mischievously.

"I remember you _begging_ for me to go… all the way." She slid two fingertips just inside Callie's core and flicked them rapidly. So Callie obliged, "Please, please, _please_ do me. I need you," she said breathily. In went two talented fingers, deep within Calliope's walls. Her legs almost gave out from their presence but Arizona managed to keep her up.

"Then there was something about going deeper," Arizona continued on. It was hard but the aroused Latina managed, "d-deeper, Zo, g-go deep-mmmmm…God." Callie's moans cut her short as her girlfriend pushed her hand with her leg, sending her fingers incredibly deep. To keep herself upright the brunette hooked a leg around one of Arizona's and clutched her shoulders. The blonde pulled almost completely out before repeating the motion and reveled in the guttural growls emanating from the woman wrapped around her. Cal was starting to tense all over. Her knuckles went white as she held onto Zo for dear life. Her breaths become shaky and quick. Arizona could feel Callie's core tighten around her fingers. She knew her girlfriend was _really_ close. So she yanked out, causing Callie's body to jerk forward. The brunette let out a gasp and her eyes opened up wide.

_**Outside the bedroom**_

"_Truthfully Owen will probably be done before them," Yang said with a chuckle. Another string of sexual yelps flowed from the bathroom and Lexie's face became deflated. _

"_Jes'. That should be me and Mark. Showering together, alone, in our apartment." Lexie slumped over the counter and plopped her head onto her fist. Quickly her head sprang back up. "Wait, you don't think they're… doing it? Do you?"_

_Yang laughed heartily now. "Of course they are. What you thought they were just making out, naked, in the shower," Christina asked rhetorically. Grey was more naïve than she thought._

"_ARIZONA!" The name resounded loudly from the bathroom. Grey brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she stared at the door, knowing good and well what was going on now. She turned back to Christina who looked a little taken aback herself. "Oh my god," Lexie said, thoroughly uncomfortable with the fact that her superiors were getting it on not more than 10 yards away._

_Again, Christina laughed and shook her head. "You should probably just go to work smelly." Lexie gave a grunt of defeat._

_**Narration**_

"That's not how my dream ended," Arizona explained to the distraught Calliope. The Latina nodded her head with as much understanding as she could muster, but did it so rapidly it revealed her fervor. The very naughty peds surgeon feel to her knees and pushed her girlfriend's legs apart. She held her lips a hairs length from Callie's folds and looked up at her expectantly. "Really Arizona, you're killing me," Callie said with what air was left in her lungs. Satisfied with that, the blonde pushed her tongue over Callie's clit, down to her opening, and inside the soaked core. She could hardly keep it together with the Latina's arousal seeping into her mouth. Arizona flicked her tongue in and out taking up all the wetness that came pouring, and not just from the showerhead. Her hands reached up and grabbed Callie's ass effectively pressing her face firmly against her sex. Her tongue traveled back up to the throbbing mound and circled it rapidly.

All Callie could do was grab hold of Arizona's hair and squirm from the delight. When the blonde pulled the clit into her warm mouth Cal called out, "fuck… Zo!" Arizona sucked with more pressure, rolling her tongue with each pulse. The brunette was overwhelmed with titillation. Her hips rolled forward pressing herself into Arizona's mouth. Her back arched and she almost knocked herself out when she threw her head against the glass. The blonde's skillful ministrations made Callie push up on her tippy toes trying to find relief from all the tension. Arizona just pursued her as she rose up higher and higher, her orgasm building up with no avail. She smiled as she kept at her tongue trickery. Callie's reaction was incredibly sexy.

Arizona took a break to ask impishly, "more?" Callie looked almost manic as she glared at her kneeling girlfriend. "Yes," she grunted unable to stand anymore stop and go. The blonde decided to give the woman what she wanted. She returned her mouth to the place Callie needed it most and reintroduced her fingers to the mix. Three slender digits sent chills of bliss through the brunette's body. The swirling orgasm gathered in her chest making it impossible to breath. Callie slipped and slid as she tried to stay on her feet with waves of ecstasy falling over her. Every inch of her body surged with passion. Suddenly she felt the three fingers move terribly deep and fan out against her walls.

The blonde was milking the moment for everything it had. Callie lost all control and screamed much louder than either lover expected, "ARIZONA!" The name echoed through the bathroom and no doubt made its way to Lexie's ears, where ever she retreated to. Callie's body shook uncontrollably as she came down from her climax. Arizona kissed her way up her girlfriend's thigh, past her taut abs, until they were face to face. She kissed the worn out Latina who welcomed the taste of herself that lingered on Arizona's tongue. "We should get out now," the blonde insisted, her sympathy for little Grey returning. Callie just gave a dismissive look still not caring about anything but the blue eyes in front her. Arizona pulled her off the glass and started to drizzle large amounts of body wash over her searing skin. The cool gel-like substance made the brunette shiver as she bit her lip, lust creeping back into her mind.

Callie returned the favor and doused Arizona in a similar fashion. They slowly ran puffy lufahs over each other's breasts, and necks, and hips. In between scrubs Callie would steel a playful kiss, ignoring Arizona's resolve to actually get clean. Eventually they rinsed off and reluctantly left the shower now that the water had gotten cold again.

"I can't believe she just waltzed right in here," Callie said with more confusion than anger. Much like Christina she figured everyone would think it foolish to invade her and Arizona's room in general, yet alone bathroom. Zo twisted her face with annoyance. She wrapped a towel around her hair and gently pulled Callie in close. "I'd try to get a free look at all of this too," she teased as her eyes wandered over the brunette's nake form. Callie just smiled and gave Zo one last kiss. She grabbed a towel and threw it around her before moving towards the door.

_**Outside the bedroom**_

_Finally the two women emerged from the bathroom, Callie was still tucking her towel under her arms. Since little Grey wasn't looking she cleared her throat before asking, "knock much?"_

"_Sorry, I'm sooo sorry," Lexie said sheepishly. She did her very best not to look either surgeon in the eyes. Callie just ignored her embarrassed disposition and made her way to the coffee. She still needed lots and lots of coffee. Arizona just followed behind trying not to let her smile turn into cocky grin. As Cal poured a cup of coffee she remembered why the couple had left the shower at all._

"_Oh, there's no more hot water," she explained flatly. Served little Grey right for not using her head. Lexie looked back at the ortho surgeon and realized she wasn't joking. She just sighed as she slouched her shoulders and meandered to the bathroom. At least a cold shower was better than no shower… maybe._

* * *

**LOL! I love that scene and had fun playing with it. Sorry this one is shorter, since it's way early in the morning there's not a lot of room for plot. But I hope you all still like it. So there, three fics, three updates, one afternoon. Yay! Review and let me know what you thought of it, any suggestions for the next one? Peace!**


End file.
